A Deal's a Deal
Overview Summary #Meet Palawa Joko in Joko's Domain. #Help Palawa Joko regain control of some of his army by defeating General Huduh. #Retake the Bone Palace from Varesh's rear Vanguard and defeat Zadukar the Blessed. #See Priest Kehmtut for your reward. Obtained from :Sahlahjar the Dead in Remains of Sahlahja Requirements :Gate of Desolation (mission) Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*30 Lightbringer Points Dialogue :"I too made an unfortunate deal with Palawa Joko. I was a prince and, until my father died, had lived a life full of honor and the trappings of royalty, but free of duty. Running the kingdom was more than I could handle. With my people soon to feel the brunt of Palawa's attack, I made a deal with him: I would serve him if he would spare my people. Unfortunately, it cost me my everlasting soul, for he killed my people and made me his undying minion. Now Palawa is back, and I must serve him as he tries to regain power. Thus, it is my duty to tell you that King '''Palawa Joko', Joko the Wise, Joko the Mighty, Joko the Magnificient awaits you in Joko's Domain."'' ::Accept: "We shouldn't keep the king waiting." ::Reject: "He's not my king. Let him wait." ::When asked about quest: "'''Palawa Joko' is waiting right outside in Joko's Domain."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Palawa Joko: "Ah, my ever loyal minion. Those Ossas never give me a moment of peace." :Minion of Joko: "Yes, master. Varesh has placed the balance of her forces square atop your throne." :Palawa Joko: "We shall regain my throne! And all thanks to these well-to do hero types. They have no choice but to destroy her vanguard and retake my palace for me." :Palawa Joko: "Well, hello there well-to-do hero types." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Palawa Joko) :"A deal is a deal, indeed. You need to get to that blasted Mouth of Torment before the world falls into night, and I need to regain my Bone Palace from that no-good descendant of an Ossa. Being sundered and bound beneath a monument has left my army feral and wandering, while the army Varesh left to protect her flank is composed of powerful demons you could never hope to defeat on your own. Of course, as the all-powerful and righteous heroes, you will try. But let me save you some time. Help me regain my most loyal general and he will help you break through the forces Varesh has left in your way. I will get my wonderful palace back and you will be one step closer to saving the world... a noble goal for such good and righteous heroes. And do not entertain thoughts of killing me. That would be unwise and impossible. You need me as much as I need you, hero." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (General Huduh) :"Hahaha... Palawa Joko is back indeed! Come. Fight with Huduh. It will be a glorious battle!" Cinematic Dialogue :Palawa Joko: "You miserable hunks of desiccated flesh! I leave you alone for a few hundred years and you let everything go to hell! Now that I'm back, things are going to be different." :Koss: "Eh? Oh, Tahlkora. I thought you were someone else." :Tahlkora: "I know. You expected Melonni." :Koss: "Yes. You know, Tahlkora, you've really grown in the time I've known you." :Tahlkora: "But you always thought of us as mentor and student. I know. I've always known." :Koss: "I don't want to hurt your feelings." :Tahlkora: "As you say, I've grown. And I would be blind not to see that you and Melonni belong together." :Koss: "Is it that obvious?" :Tahlkora: "Yes, and the sooner the both of you realize it, the easier it will be for the rest of us." :(Melonni approaches) :Tahlkora: "He's all yours." :Koss: "How much of that did you hear?" :Melonni: "Most of it. I have very good ears." :Koss: "I want you to know that I do care about people, and not just princes." :Melonni: "Princes are people too. I have to remember that, and remember that I'm not always right." :Melonni: "We do belong together, you know." :Koss: "You think it's that obvious?" :Melonni: "Only to the entire rest of the world, Koss." :Palawa Joko: "No, No, No! Mummified flesh on the left! Dried bones on the right! No, your other right! You worthless bits of animated anatomy!" Reward Dialogue :"So the great Palawa Joko returns. I can't say everyone will be happy to see him back. But matters had gotten out of hand with Varesh's troops garrisoned here. Those demons enjoyed devouring souls, and with an undead army about... well, you get the idea. Here, this is from our coffers. We hope you will accept it." Followup :Horde of Darkness Walkthrough Joko will be standing to the right of the exit from the Remains of Sahlahja chatting with one of his minions. Speak to him, then go into the wurms (the spoor is to the left, past the res shrine). Fight your way using the wurms until you get to the rocky area where General Huduh and several level 24 (26 in hard mode) Minions of Joko are. If you focus your fire on General Huduh until he is almost dead, he will turn non-hostile, and ALL his surviving minions will become your allies, and additional allied level 20 Minions of Joko will spawn. This will give you up to 11 extra fighting hands including the powerful Carven Effigies. You will be able to steamroll over anything in the area and take on multiple groups at a time. When you get near the Bone Palace, it will be guarded by several Margonite groups as well as low level Restless Dead groups. The entrance will be blocked by three Torment Claws, past the claws will be Zadukar's group. None of these groups will pose any significant threat. You must defeat Zadukar the Blessed's entire group in addition to Zadukar himself. Notes *If you forget to talk to General Huduh, the gate behind the Torment Claws will not open. Fortunately, he will wait for you. *It is very tempting to use the additional manpower from this quest to easily explore the area for the cartographer title, however be careful not to get stuck in some of the narrow corners of the map. Palawa Joko and his cohorts moving after you can form a ring of impassible obstructions that may trap you in a corner and force you to exit the area and start over. *There is a resurrection shrine at the northern end of the map (in a large rocky section) with a bounty for Margonites available. This is an easy way to net a healthy number of Lightbringer points, since you'll need to clear all the margonites around the Bone Palace anyway. Bear in mind that in fighting your way to this shrine, many of your allied undead minions will probably die, but in normal mode you should be fine anyway with a reasonably strong party. *If you forget to talk to Joko at the beginning of the quest, just outside of the outpost, you can come back later and do so. Huduh will not follow you unless you have spoken to Joko, but he will still become an ally if you defeat him. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points